


We're Not Just Friends

by natural_singularity



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eddie likes to indulge him, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Teasing, buck is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: “It’s just a fun game to play with friends.” Buck returns the control to its charger and stands from the couch, stretching out his back.He looks down at his opponent still sitting on the couch. Eddie’s staring up at him, his eyes narrowed and a slight grin on his face. “Did… did you just friendzone me?”-for the prompt: “we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 832





	We're Not Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> @lafdbuckley prompted: “we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” buddie pls?
> 
> This is all kinds of goofy. Heavily and lovingly inspired by Jenna Marbles and her "Friend" Julien Solomita (the perfectly matched dorks).

For the most part, downtime during a long shift is a mix of relaxing and disconcerting for the 118. On the one hand, it’s an opportunity to rest; on the other hand… what kind of California-brand nonsense is going to pop up next?

On the other, other hand, sometimes Buck gets to play video games with Eddie, so it’s alright.

They’re finishing up their round of Mario Kart and Eddie is kicking his _ass_ on Rainbow Road (as usual). Buck hears Hen and Chimney come up to stand behind the couch, watching the epic conclusion of their tournament. 

Buck barely offers them a glance, trying his best not to fly off course and lose worse than he normally does. At this point he’s just trying to get higher than eighth place.

“Why do you always agree to this track, Buckaroo? You know Eddie’s going to beat you every time,” Chimney asks.

Buck narrows his eyes at the screen and sticks his tongue out in concentration. “Redemption,” he answers.

“You say that every time,” Eddie says, completely at ease as he maintains first place, “and you never get it.” Crossing the finish line, he fist-pumps and cheers for himself. “The champion keeps his title!” Hen and Chim clap lightly behind them. Buck likes to think they’re clapping sarcastically.

Buck leans over to knock his shoulder into Eddie’s, laughing. “Yeah, yeah.” He sighs as he watches his toon finish in fourth place. “I didn’t do too bad this time.”

Hen turns and heads towards the kitchen where Bobby is finishing up lunch. She calls over her shoulder, “Careful boys, that kind of heated competition can be tough on a relationship.”

“It’s just a fun game to play with friends.” Buck returns the control to its charger and stands from the couch, stretching out his back. 

And it was; all the Mario games were a good time. Even though almost every member of his family, fire and otherwise, is a competitive little shit. Maddie, especially, can not be trusted during a round of Mario Party 7.

He looks down at his opponent still sitting on the couch. Eddie’s staring up at him, his eyes narrowed and a slight grin on his face. “Did… did you just friendzone me?”

Buck snorts and pats his shoulder, “You’re like, my best guy friend, Eddie.” He can’t help but giggle at the affronted look at Eddie’s face.

He skips away from him and follows the others to sit at the dining table. Bobby is studiously ignoring them, Hen is shaking her head at them, and Chimney is giving them his usual ‘I’m-chewing-gum-but-I’m-also-judging-you’ smirk.

Eddie plops into the seat across the table, glaring at him. Buck likes to think he’s become well-versed in Eddie’s many glares: the teasing glare, the confused glare, the actually-furious glare. He’s pretty sure this is the teasing glare.

He wonders how far he can take this until Eddie finally snaps at him (and hopefully kisses him). He knows Eddie gets a little jealous, a teeny-tiny bit possessive. And. Well. Buck’s never seen a Do Not Push he didn’t immediately want to poke.

He grabs the glass of water in front of him and holds it out to Eddie. “Cheers, friend.”

Buck knows Eddie’s trying his best not to laugh, can see the corner of his mouth is twitching. He raises his own glass and clinks it against Buck’s. “Cheers, friend.”

* * *

After lunch, Buck volunteers to wash the dishes and Eddie joins him at the sink to dry. It’s their routine, partners in every way, even with household chores. He’s playing it cool, doing his best to ignore the way Eddie keeps glancing at him. It feels like flirting, and Buck’s trying to keep the game going.

He hands Eddie the last dish to dry off, before leaning against the counter and pulling out his phone. He will not break. He will not surrender. He will not look at the handsome man in front of him, no he will not.

Eddie replaces the dish in the cabinet and clears his throat, grabbing Buck’s attention. “So, uh,” he laughs, “maybe we should go on a date sometime.” His eyes are bright with amusement, and he’s wearing the sexiest smile, and damn, Buck’s so gone for him.

But he's gotta play it cool. 

“Hmm, maybe!” He smirks before walking--no, strutting--over to the couches again. He hears Eddie whisper an indignant “maybe?!” at his back, and flashes a cocky grin over his shoulder.

* * *

They’ve gone out to a good number of calls now, a steady stream of emergencies that’s kept them out of the station. Normally they both try their best to stay professional at work, at least while they’re out on calls, but today it’s even more fun to wink at Eddie on the trip back. 

Eddie’s cheeks are warm and he’s shaking his head, like he doesn’t know what to do with Buck, but he also doesn’t want Buck to stop. 

And that’s Buck’s favorite place to be.

Bobby’s still ignoring them, situated in the front, but Hen and Chim have been watching them, eyes bouncing back and forth like they’re witnessing a strange, flirtatious tennis match.

Hen leans forward and smirks at Buck, and hell yeah, Hen’s going to play along. “So Buck, are you seeing anyone?”

Buck bites his lip, a giant grin threatening to take over his face, and shakes his head furiously. “Nope, I just have a Friend.” His chest is heaving with silent laughter as he glances at Eddie.

Eddie’s glare from the other bench is offset by the smirk on his face.

* * *

He’s changed into civvies after his shower, ruffling his now-damp curls, when he hears a low, appreciative whistle. “Wow, my _best friend_ is so hot,” Eddie drawls at him, packing up his bag at the bench.

Buck smiles brightly at him. “Did you just friendzone me back?” He asks, delighted.

“Okay!” Chimney claps once to get their attention. “Is this a fight? Or foreplay? Can you guys kiss and makeup already, it’s freaking me out.”

Eddie’s only answer is strong, intimate eye contact with Buck. Much more intimate than a friend, if he’s honest. Buck’s trying his best not to swoon.

He hears Chimney bid them a goodnight, and suddenly they’re alone in the locker room. Buck attempts to nonchalantly reorganize the contents of his locker, like the super-cool-under-pressure guy he is, while Eddie crosses over to lean against the neighboring locker.

“So, what do you think?”

Buck glances over to him, takes in the slight tension in his shoulders that comes from hours of teasing. “Hmm,” he answers, smirking. He closes the door and leans on it to mirror Eddie, flashing his best Buck 1.0 cocky grin. “I mean, we could shake on it? Because we’re friends.”

Eddie moves so fast, between one breath and the next Buck’s shoved up against the lockers. Eddie’s eyes are dark and glinting, a mix of adoration and arousal and just a hint of possessive that’s so uniquely, beautifully _Eddie_.

He presses every inch of his body up against Buck. One hand grips at his hip, the other cradles the side of his neck, and he feels so _precious_ with Eddie’s weight against him and his thigh pressed between Buck’s legs. Buck’s eyes close in absolute bliss as Eddie mouths at his jaw, biting and kissing down his neck to the tender muscle at his shoulder. 

He shudders as Eddie nibbles lightly at his ear, whispering, **“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”**

He rests his forehead against Buck’s, breath hot against his lips, and all he wants to do is bridge that gap, those few inches, finally taste Eddie after playing fake-coy for hours. He’s so close, tilting his jaw slightly to try to reach, just a bit further-- but Eddie leans back, just far enough away to deprive him. 

His eyes flutter open again, and he’s sure he’s pouting, because Eddie’s smirking at him, victorious. His fingers dance against the edge of Buck’s collar before he pulls out the chain resting against his chest, gripping the ring at the end of it as if to display it to Buck. “We haven’t been _just friends_ since the day you said ‘I do’, asshole.” 

Buck lets out a peel of laughter and winds his arms around Eddie’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. When their lips finally meet, it’s playful and light and it feels like forever. His heart flutters in his chest and reminds him of the first time, of every time, he’s been lucky enough to kiss Eddie Buckley-Diaz.

“You can take me on that date, if you want,” he teases.

Eddie’s eyes are hooded as he licks his lips. “I’d rather take you home to bed.”

He’d rather be more than friends any day.


End file.
